Homeless Love: The Bella Swan Story (Formally Foster Kid Love)
by XXXTOKIOHOTELXX
Summary: This is a story about a homeless kid -Bella Swan- who meets a rich man -Jacob Black- and falls madly in love with him. But it is forbidden for them to be together. Will they let that stop them? Or will they fight to be together?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a foster kid -Bella Swan- who meets a rich man -Jacob Black- and falls madly in love with him.

Foster Kid Love: The Bella Swan Story

Chapter 1~ Bella Swan's POV

I was walking down the street in the clothes that I have worn for like ever. But today was the anniversary that my life changed for ever. I remember it like it was the same minute it happened.

-FLASHBACK-

Well, mom and dad were fighting again they do that a lot. I remember when I was a little kid I would always hide behind the couch, and I remember when I would cover my ears at the sound of dad's beer bottle hitting the wall and mom's screams. But after dad went to jail for DWI and DV (Driving While Intoxicated, and Domestic Valence) he sworn that he would never get drunk again, and he hasn't, but my mother is a totally different story, Renee Swan, is a short brown haired, brown eyed woman, she was pretty until you saw how she was around alcohol, that was when she turned into someone else. This time I was not hiding behind the couch, being a 14-teen year old I think that is just stupid. I was in the kitchen. I tried to cover my ears but I could still hear my parents.

"I'm going back out whether you like it or not!" my mom screamed at my dad.

"Fine then go out, but if you do and get arrested like I did, don't call me!" my dad didn't want my mom to go to jail, but sometimes you would be amazed.

"I won't get arrested!" my mom yelled back.

"Fine maybe you won't but what if you get into a car crash? You see all these things in the house? They will be gone, and we will be sewed." my dad was a lawyer before but he had to quit his job to come back home.

"You know what Charlie?! The hell with you!" and with that she came in to kitchen, "Hey Bella, I'm just gonna be out for an hour, then I'm coming back home, ok?"

"What ever, I don't care." I said.

"Why don't you ever care about me? Why is it always your father?" She was right, to me everything was my father, to me you could sit down and talk to my dad, he was my remodel, he knew all the answers to Jeopardy, he would help me out with things a girl would be too embarrassed to talk about with there fathers.

"I don't know why I even stay here." my mom said.

"Nether do I." I knew I was being cruel but I didn't want to talk to her. Not when she was like this.

"Renee, just go! Get out!" my dad yelled. And after that he went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Shut up Charlie!! Bella I'm coming right back, ok?"

"Mom, I said that I don't care!!" My mom just looked at me and went out the door, she slammed it behind her. I regret saying those things to her, even today, but I couldn't take them back.

Anyway long story short, my mom did get into a car crash, she did die during the surgery, and my dad and I did get sewed. So hear I am, walking down the street to go home -my foster home that is- after I had to go to court, the judge said that HAD to be put in foster care. Sad thing was while my dad was in jail, he was murdered by his cell mate. So now it's just me and the big wide world. Funny thing was I had no idea that love was just around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

My fanfic ,please read!

This is a story about a foster kid -Bella Swan- who meets a rich man -Jacob Black- and falls madly in love with him.

Foster Kid Love: The Bella Swan Story

Chapter 1~ Bella Swan's POV

I was walking down the street in the clothes that I have worn for like ever. But today was the anniversary that my life changed for ever. I remember it like it was the same minute it happened.

-FLASHBACK-

Well, mom and dad were fighting again they do that a lot. I remember when I was a little kid I would always hide behind the couch, and I remember when I would cover my ears at the sound of dad's beer bottle hitting the wall and mom's screams. But after dad went to jail for DWI and DV (Driving While Intoxicated, and Domestic Valence) he sworn that he would never get drunk again, and he hasn't, but my mother is a totally different story, Renee Swan, is a short brown haired, brown eyed woman, she was pretty until you saw how she was around alcohol, that was when she turned into someone else. This time I was not hiding behind the couch, being a 14-teen year old I think that is just stupid. I was in the kitchen. I tried to cover my ears but I could still hear my parents.

"I'm going back out whether you like it or not!" my mom screamed at my dad.

"Fine then go out, but if you do and get arrested like I did, don't call me!" my dad didn't want my mom to go to jail, but sometimes you would be amazed.

"I won't get arrested!" my mom yelled back.

"Fine maybe you won't but what if you get into a car crash? You see all these things in the house? They will be gone, and we will be sewed." my dad was a lawyer before but he had to quit his job to come back home.

"You know what Ian?! The hell with you!" and with that she came in to kitchen, "Hey Katie, I'm just gonna be out for an hour, then I'm coming back home, ok?"

"What ever, I don't care." I said.

"Why don't you ever care about me? Why is it always your father?" She was right, to me everything was my father, to me you could sit down and talk to my dad, he was my remodel, he knew all the answers to Jeopardy, he would help me out with things a girl would be too embarrassed to talk about with there fathers.

"I don't know why I even stay here." my mom said.

"Nether do I." I knew I was being cruel but I didn't want to talk to her. Not when she was like this.

"Mimi, just go! Get out!" my dad yelled. And after that he went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Shut up Ian!! Katie I'm coming right back, ok?"

"Mom, I said that I don't care!!" My mom just looked at me and went out the door, she slammed it behind her. I regret saying those things to her, even today, but I couldn't take them back.

Anyway long story short, my mom did get into a car crash, she did die during the surgery, and my dad and I did get sewed. So hear I am, walking down the street to go home -my foster home that is- after I had to go to court, the judge said that HAD to be put in foster care. Sad thing was while my dad was in jail, he was murdered by his cell mate. So now it's just me and the big wide world. Funny thing was I had no idea that love was just around the corner.

Chapter 2~ Jacob's POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! Went my alarm clock it only meant one thing, another day of school. I got up groaning and went to my computer to check my emails like I always do. As it was loading up I looked around my room: high sealing, king sized bed complete with silk coverings, three floor to ceiling book shelves, all covered with books of whatever sorts, and last but not least…..the bathroom. On one side of the bathroom it had a step in shower with six shower heads going in every direction, a jet Jacuzzi tub, and behind a pare of doors was a toilet and sink.

I logged onto my email, I had thirty-seven messages all about some new girl who is in foster care, they same she is in foster care because her parents were the drug addicts and her father killed someone, the last message said that at one time when her ninth grade teacher gave her detention, she set the school on fire, the teacher never made it out. I didn't email them back. At 7:00 I took a shower and brushed my teeth then got dressed . I never ate breakfast, so I just left, I said bye but of course with parents who own every penthouse, five star hotel, and land in the area they will never answer you. I got into my new 911 turbo convertible and drove off to high school. But when I got there everyone came running up to my car, "Hey Jacob have you seen the new girl yet?" said Quill.

"Yeah the girl is a hottie, I bet I can get her to be my girlfriend by Saturday." stated Embry . The guy is so full of it, but the truth was he could get any girl he wanted.

"No I haven't seen her yet." I said.

"No worries man, I got a picture of her sitting next to the school." Quill showed me the picture, the girl in it had red hair and she was beautiful she had a black t-shirt on with blue pants and checkered high-tops, her school bag was a yellow green color. But something was off about her face, she looked kind of……sad? Like when your about to cry and you take that one breath to calm yourself, she looked like that. I wonder why. But truth was, I was going to find out, I had never seen any girl like this before, plus no girl ever made me feel this way by looking at a photo. What was this feeling? Was it love? God I hope not, my parents would kill me if they found out that I was in love with a poor person.

"Hey can I have this photo?" I asked Quill, he looked at me like he new why but didn't say.

"Yeah man." I took it and went off to my locker, when I looked up the new girl was standing right next to me trying to get into her own locker.

"Um, uh, hi, your new right?" was that all I could say?

"Yeah I am, I'm Katie by the way Katie Moran." she held out her hand to shake mine. I took her hand maybe a little too eagerly but when our hands touched, I got this tingly feeling, I didn't want to let her hand go, boy was I making the worst mistake in my life I was falling in love with a poor person, my parents will kill me.

Chapter 3~ Bella's POV

I didn't want to go to school. The school is called J.P Allen Academy, it had to be at least six or seven floors high, the picture in the school packet showed what the school looked at night, all the lights made the school look kind of yellow. As I got out of my car I thought to myself how my parents would have been proud of me, getting into a school were only the rich and famous go. But I'm hear on a scholarship for classic art. The thought of my parents sent me right back to the depression state, I could feel the tears start coming to my eyes, and soon enough my vision was blurry. I sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall of the school. I vaguely remember seeing a camera flash, but I just ignored it, too many people were taking my picture as it is.

As the bell rang I got up and made my way to my locker. I was just opening it when this boy said, "Um, uh, hi, your new right?"

"Yeah I am, I'm Katie by the way Katie Moran." I had gotten used to putting my hand out for people to shake, so it was automatic when I put it out for him to shake. He took my hand maybe a little too eagerly but when our hands touched, I got this tingly feeling, I didn't want to let his hand go, I was doing the one thing I didn't want to here; fall in love with a rich guy.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Jacob, Jacob Allen." Allen! Did he just say Allen?! No way, I have hared of his family, his father owns every five-star hotel, and land in the state, and his mother owns every pent house. I should not be talking to him, why would he be talking to me? His family founded this school in the 1800's.

"Nice to meet you Jacob. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to chemistry class." as I tried to go around him he grabbed my wrist.

"Nice to meet you too, I have chemistry class with you after do you want me to show you around the school?" he asked his voice eager.

"Sure, I mean with your family owning the school you must know it like the back of your hand."

"Ha, ha, ha, I guess you right. I'll see you after class, Katie." and he walked away. It wasn't till the halls were nearly empty that I noticed how fast my heart was beating. I really can't fall for someone that is rich, I would just stick out like snow in summer.

Chapter 4~ Jacob's POV

As I walked into the door my parents were waiting for me in then kitchen, "So who was that girl that you were talking to?" my mom said.

"She's the girl who got in with that scholarship." my dad answered her.

"Oh you mean the girl who's parent are dead and she's in foster care? And the girl who does not have more than 100$'s? That one? Jacob Black Allen, you should not be talking to her, she is below the money chain, do you hear me?"

"Now, now sweetie remember when Charlie and I were friends, we used to go fishing all the time. That was until he got married."

"Yes, I remember, and I just have a felling that, that girl is just like that slut of a mother she has. Now you listen to me Jacob Black Allen, you are ONLY able to talk to her nothing else, and if you start to have feelings for her then you back out right then and there. You got that!?"

"Yes mom, I promise." I guess at the time I had no idea that I would really fall in love with her.


	3. Author Notice!

Hey reader,

Sorry it's been FOREVER since I uploaded last. I just wanted to let you know(that is if your still hoping that I'm going to upload and haven't given up on me)) that I'm going to start the whole story over. I'm not going to delete the story just going to take down all the chapters and start over. I found new inspiration. Nothing is going to change, the plot is going to stay the same.

Thank you for reading, and favorite-ting.  
Kristy


End file.
